Make it last
by Evelyn Allison
Summary: A funny Serena and Darien get together based from Dariens point of view. R&R Please!


Hey again! I'm back. I decided to do something a little under the ratings I usually do. I would probably say this is a PG-13, because of the language and the sexual innuendoes. The real story behind this was, I was looking through my millions of disks I have here at home, and I found this lovely little story I had written during my amateur fic writer phase, when I was just getting started. I never posted it, so I thought to myself, "Hey! If I find all my old fics, fix them until they're a good story and post 'em, then I'll appeal to lots of readers." So look for me under all sorts of rating categories, and all sorts of different anime listings, and you're bound to find my work somewhere. So look hard, folks, because I'm everywhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OR THE SONG 'THIRTY-THREE' BY THE 'SMASHING PUMPKINS.' AND I DO NOT OWN THE 'SMASHING PUMPKINS' EIHER.although I wish I did. -_-;  
  
Rated:  
  
**Darien's POV**  
  
It all started about three months ago I think. Give or take a week. It doesn't matter really. What matters is my obsession with a certain Meatball Head that I love so much. It's true that she doesn't love me back, but I don't care. As long as she has some feeling towards me, may it be hate, I'm happy. All I want is to see her everyday.  
  
I walked, hunched over, and moping down the street. "Chiba you jerk!" I scolded myself out loud. again! "You can never say anything nice, can you?" I shook my head at my own stupidity. I was about to just give up my 'aerobic walk' for the day and just go home when it started raining. Not just raining, it was pouring. I shook my head and kept walking as people scrambled past me with papers or umbrellas over their heads. I tilted my head up to the broken sky.  
  
"Why do I-" Suddenly a very wet Meatball Head came crashing into me running at top speed with her little suitcase thing over her head. BAM! We were both on the ground. Me completely soaked, and her getting there. "Sorry I-" Then she realized it was me. You want to know how I knew this even though I could barely see her face through the rain? She said, and I quote, "Oh it's you." In a very flat tone I might add. Then, to my delight, and her discord, thunder! Lovely, marvelous, beautiful thunder! You want to know why it's so beautiful? Because as soon as she heard it, he hugged herself against me, shrieking. The screaming was a minus, but her against me was a complete plus! Even though I tried not to, I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me. I couldn't help it, ok?! I need her! And what else was I supposed to do? Cut me some slack would you? Well anyway, she was laying on me, both of us were soaked now, and she was nuzzling her head against my chest.  
  
"Daaaarieeeeennn! I absolutely, positively, hate thunderstorms!" I sat up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, still hugging against me for dear life. Was this my day, or what!? More thunder. She started whimpering more and more. I just couldn't help it. I really tried not to call her what I did, but I just couldn't help it. So sue me! "Oh Serena, my little Meatball Head, shhhhh." I whispered in her ear. I surprised both of us, or at least I thought it did. She didn't seem too surprised though. In fact I don't even think she heard me. She may have, but didn't say anything. But I scared the hell out of myself. I thought she heard me and was going to smack me but she just snuggled closer, if that was even possible, and was actually quieter! Shocking, no?  
  
I stood but as best I could, with Serena still clinging to me, legs around my waist, arms against my chest, along with her head against me as well. 'God Darien, what are you going to do with her?' I suddenly got a very bad thought and mentally kicked myself. 'Jeez Chiba! She's only 14 years old you pervert!' I scolded myself. I couldn't think of anywhere else, so I took her back to my apartment.  
  
Hey now! Don't think I was still thinking about that! I know she's only 14, but where else am I supposed to take her? And don't even say 'The Arcade' because that's further away than my apartment is. It is I swear! Hey don't patronize me! It's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything, are you crazy? I love her. I'd never hurt her like that! Or at all for that matter! And I'm taking her to someplace warm to keep her from catching cold! So anyway, I walked down the streets of Tokyo, carrying her.  
  
When I finally got to my apartment she was asleep against me. Needless to say, it was harder than hell to get the door open. Hey, she may be small, but if you carry her for long distances she doesn't get any lighter! Anyway, I opened the door after dropping my keys like 50 times! Which was extremely aggravating, but I finally got us both inside, pried her off me, and laid her on the couch. I went to my room, changed and came back and looked at her. Beautiful you ask? Well let me just sum this up for you. Gorgeous body, school uniform that naturally looks great, but now it was wet and clinging to her, which left almost nothing up to the imagination! So you tell me! Do you think that she looks good? Hell yes, she looks good, but she was shivering cold and a light bluish color, so that was the last thing on my mind!  
  
"Oh god!" I looked at her. Blue! She was turning blue! I looked at my dresser, then back at her. She needed dry clothes, or she would freeze to death, ok? It's not like I wanted to get her naked right now or anything. But even if I did, so what!? It's not like I would be thinking of that right now anyway! But I mean really, can you blame me for the thought popping up in my head? I am after all 19 years old, and testosterone is coursing through my veins. But I know when to draw the line and this was the time.  
  
So I did what any man faced with a beautiful young girl who needed new clothes would do. I got clothes out of the dresser, set them next to her and got to work. Sure, there were times when my male state of mind tried to take over, but I just looked at it as a med-school assignment. After all, I'm going to have to deal with this in the future anyway, so why not treat this as the same?  
  
So I changed her clothes, and covered her up with some of mine. I put her clothes in the washer and prayed to god that she wouldn't wake up until they were done so I could change her back and she'd never know the difference, but of course who ever decides these things must really like screwing with my life because she woke up. screaming.  
  
"Darien you baka baka baka!" She screeched as she pounded me with her fists. "You pervert pervert pervert!" I tried to explain, but you know how she can get. She just hit and hit and hit without listening to me at all. So I had no other choice. I had to stop her, because despite what people may think, she can really pack a punch for a girl as small as her. So I did what I had to. I swung down to the floor and knocked her legs out from under her. Drastic, I know. But she left me with no other choice. I caught her before she hit the floor, but held her so she couldn't hit me anymore.  
  
I looked at her in shock. She was crying! "Don't hurt me please." She whimpered. I was completely dumbfounded. "Wha- what?!" Was all I could utter. "Please. Don't" She slammed her eyes closed. "Oh god. Serena," I looked at her. "Why would I hurt you?" She opened her eyes slowly. "Because since you saw me naked I thought that you were going to try to rape me." I burst out laughing. "What!?" I cried through tears of laughter. "Oh god Meatball head you must be joking!" She glared at me. "And what, Mr. Chiba, is so funny about someone trying to rape me?" She pouted suddenly ad stuck out her lower lip in a frown. "You think I'm too ugly to get raped? Is that it?" I couldn't believe she just said that. I started laughing even harder which was the wrong thing to do, but it was really funny at the time.  
  
I shook my head. "Oh god Serena. If you only knew what I was thinking earlier." I realized what I said and we both blushed like mad. God how could I have said that?! (AN: Cuz I made ya! ^_~) Jesus! I'm an idiot, right? She'll never like me in a million years, right? WRONG! Yes it was a shock to me to but right then, right after I said that, she kissed me. Right there. Right then on the lips. Shocked the hell out of me.  
  
She pulled my head down to her, and she kissed me so lightly and sweetly. She pulled away quickly and looked at me. "I-," She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Darien." I looked at me sweet Meatball Head. And I started to laugh. "First you're afraid I was going to rape you, then you want me to kiss you?" I just laughed. Not because I thought she was silly or anything. I was shocked that she kissed me, and just a little taken aback, so I wasn't thinking clearly. She glared daggers at me, and tried to squirm out of my arms. I held her there and looked at her, not laughing, no expression on my face. She was still glaring at me and started shouting at me about how much of a jerk I was.  
  
"Darien you jerk!" She yelled. "How dare you laugh at me?! I took a chance and kissed you and you laugh?" She shouted at me. "Oh you are too much Chiba! Just to-" She never finished. I pressed my lips against hers hard. We both had our eyes open so I could see that she was shocked, to say the least.  
  
**Change POV suddenly. Now we're at the arcade and Darien's been telling this story to Andrew. It's 3rd person POV**  
  
"So I kissed her! I finally kissed her!" Darien boasted to his blond headed friend. Andrew smiled. "Well that's great Darien." He smiled to himself. 'I knew he had it bad for her!' Andrew started giggling like a schoolgirl and Darien just looked at him. "Hey you! Nut bar!" Andrew stopped giggling and looked at him like a dear caught in the headlights. "I'm not finished yet." He glared at Andrew. "So like I was saying, I kissed her. Then she pulled away and just looked at me. God Andrew," Darien pounded his fists on the counter. "I wanted to tell her. God I just wanted to blurt it out." Andrew looked at him funny, then noticed Serena come in quieter than usual. He got a thought. 'If I can get him to say that he loves her to me while she's behind him like that, then he won't have to tell her.' He tried to hide a smile by faking confusion. "Tell her what Darien?" By this time Serena had stopped in her tracks, assuming that they were talking about her. "God Andy! Are you dense or something?! We both know that I love her! I just can't say it." Serena's eyes opened wide in shock then softened in obvious affection. Darien hunched over on the counter and pounded his fist down. "God Andy, I can't say it. Why can't say that I-" He stopped suddenly as he felt a pair of little, warm arms wrap around him from behind. His eyes opened wide in shock. He knew who it was and knew they heard what he had said. He felt a small head burrow into his back. "Oh Darien, I love you too." He turned around in her arms and hugged her. "Do you really Serena?" He said, afraid of her answer. She snuggled closer to his chest. "I always have. I just never thought you loved me back."  
  
Andrew watched their scene from behind the counter and smiled to himself. "Hehehe. another relationship brought to you. Courtesy of 'Love a la Andrew.'" He whispered as he snuck off to the back to leave the two alone.  
  
*************************************************************************** ************************ That was kind of corny I think. But I like a little corn from time to time. Don't you? ^_~  
  
Eve 


End file.
